Arduous
by Biohazard.Nanali
Summary: In a world of chaos, a princess will forsake her pain to bring hope for a future. When it is all said and done, can she really escape what happened? Can he? M for serious subject matter. R&R please and thank you! (Chapter 3 up)
1. Chapter 1: The Event

_What had she been thinking?_

Zelda, for having grown up in a castle, was a wordlier person than most people assumed. She had escaped Ganondorf's clutches as a child, grew up on the run, and helped to guide the Hero of Time on his journey from temple to temple, under the guise of a Sheika man. Zelda cared too much for Link to not give him every bit of help she could, without allowing the Evil King to locate her.  
Which is what brought the princess here, to the Water Temple… alone. It'd been days since she had watched Link enter, and hadn't seen him since. So, against her better judgment, she followed him in.  
It wasn't much effort to make it as far she had. Most enemies could be evaded, and the puzzles that now plagued the Temple were difficult but not impossible. She was safe in the knowledge that Link had made it, and that he was ahead of her, because there were no maps, no compasses, nothing that could have helped her make it to the last room of the Temple any easier. On the plus side, she hadn't found his corpse anywhere, so that was something to be thankful for.  
Finally, she would come upon a more peculiar room than the others. The room was seemingly endless, with a shallow pool of water that stretched on as far as the eye could see, with a just as expansive sky of blue. She took a step forward, and seemed to float on the very water on which she stood. The disguised princess made her way to a small plot of sand, with a tree in the center. On the tree was a nasty bit of blood, and she prayed to the Goddesses it wasn't Link's. Her last thought was, how peculiar it was that there should be no foe in here…

By the time she knew what had happened, she was on the ground, pinned, with a throbbing head. Zelda opened her eyes, and, kneeling on her chest was the very man she had been looking for!

Or… Was it?

Link let out a rough, deep laugh, and immediately Zelda knew that was not the hero she'd been seeking.  
"Well, well, well, what have we got here?"  
He seemed to look like Link, but any real traits of his were obscured by his shadow-like appearances. Where Link's blue eyes would have been, were red ones. Where his kind smile would be, was something much more sinister. His voice was rough and jagged. Soulless, even.  
"Unhand me!" With her free hand, she quickly summoned a knife, aiming for the entity's forehead. In just as quick a movement, his sword was out, up, and plunged into her palm. She grit her teeth, refusing to let anything but a forced whimper escape her lips.  
The imposter watched with shock and awe as she transformed beneath him. Maintaining her form was a matter of concentration, and the sword in her hand saw to it she had none. Below him she regained her true form, of the Princess of Hyrule.  
His eyes darted over her body, and Zelda searched them eagerly, desperate to know her fate. He was heavy and strong; she could not push him off, nor weasel her way from under him with his sword in her hand and his knees on her chest. The shadowy, dark Link grinned and she felt a chill run up her spine.  
"Princess…" He breathed, regaining composure. " _His_ Princess."  
"Where is Link?!" Zelda wouldn't give him the pleasure of scaring her. "I saw blood, is it is?! Unhand me, beast!"  
The shadow Link laughed, but he did not get off of her. "You have greater concerns at the moment."  
Zelda hadn't considered this. She knew she would encounter beasts, monsters and maybe some crooks along the way, but the way his eyes ravished her body, and his heavy weight baring upon her… She became aware of an entirely different kind of fear. In an instant she kicked her legs up, just to be hit in the face with his fist in return.  
He hit her again, and again, and again. With his hand off hers, it freed her to she reach forward and grasp for his throat. The shadow Link lept from her grasp, pulled his sword along with him, and along with it, the innards of Zelda's hand. She gasped in pain and sat up, scooting back, turning over and crawling… anything to get distance from him. Before she could stand, before she could run, he was upon her again, beating her head into the surface water beneath them. The pain wasn't so bad, but she could feel herself begin lose consciousness. She tried to push herself up and away, but he had her pinned. By the time he stopped thrusting her head into the ground, she was too weak to lift it back herself. How could she have been so careless, waltzing into the room with nary a concern?  
As the princess fought to keep conscious, she heard the tearing of cloth behind her. The imposter had ripped her skirt.  
With the last vestiges of her strength, she screamed and threw her head back, nailing the front of his head with the back of hers. He grunted angrily, more annoyed than anything. With one hand, held her head down in place. She squirmed beneath him.

 _This could not be happening._

She felt his hand rip the back of her tights, and her undergarments off with one foul swoop. Her skirt was hiked up to her waist. She was as bare below the waist as the day she was born. Refusing to surrender, she finally swallowed her pride and screamed out. If Link was near, he'd hear it; If he didn't, maybe she'd get lucky and a monster would. A less evil one.  
The shadow Link chuckled. He could feel his breath on her ear as he nestled in above her. Zelda felt a warm sensation on her most private of areas, and cried out in sheer panic.  
But she still couldn't move. His head locking her down and one of her hands completely incapacitated… The princess tried to steel herself for what would come next. She was barely present for it.  
The thrust was hard, and she tore. She closed her eyes and imagined the blood leaking from within her. He grunted in pleasure, right next to her ear. Zelda turned her eyes to the ground, refusing to look at him.  
"I bet this is your first time." He breathed into her ear. "So tight, like a good little girl."  
His breath was hot on her neck, as he thrust over, and over, and over again, each one bringing a new wave of pain and dissonance from her body. The monster clutched onto her shoulder in the throes of pleasure. His weight crushed her. He reached under her dress and clawed at her breasts. He bit her neck. She likened herself to a doll, made solely for the shadow's taking. Before she entered this room a princess; she would leave it a chattel. His fingers pinched at her nipples and she cried out in shock.  
"Like that, did you? My sweet little harlot."  
He grunted, and groaned, and carried on like the beast he was until he finally, with one final, gut-wrenching thrust, was finished. She felt his warm essence inside her. Zelda closed her eyes, and allowed a single tear to escape her eye. The world fell away.

When the princess awoke sometime later, he was gone. She was left in a small pool of fluids.. Some hers, some his.  
Zelda moved, with purpose; she had to get out of the Temple. She had to find Link. She had to heal her hand. She had to help save Hyrule.  
The princess told herself she would not speak of this – nor think of it – again.

Oh, what had she been thinking?


	2. Chapter 2: The Walk

"Zelda!"

The princess jolted and glanced at Link. He tried not to give off the air of annoyance he felt, and prodded her further. The knights and advisors looked on from across the table.  
"What do you think, about establishing a relief program for the outlying races?"  
"Taxation of the citizens of Castle Town for the benefit of non-citizens!" An older man cried. "Ludicrous is putting it mildly."  
"Yes, Sir Hamilton, " Impa interjected, seated next to Zelda. "But those same races came together to aid Sir Link in his quest, and a Sage comes from each corner of the Kingdom. What would you have us do to those we owe our lives, leave them in disarray?"  
Link nodded in agreement with Impa, and watched for Zelda's final word. The princess was as lackluster as ever, lately – too trapped in her own daydreams to bother putting forth real effort into rehabilitating Hyrule. Ganon was long gone, and the weeks since had been about picking up the pieces to build a better Hyrule than what he had left.  
The princess nodded. "I agree with Impa. Not only do we owe them the restoration of our land, but they saw us as allies – we need to return that favor." Zelda, in one of her rare moments of clarity, continued. "I'll see to it the taxes are minor, and those citizens who choose to relocate for a time and assist in the rebuilding will be paid handsomely, thereby creating work. Does that appease everyone?"  
The princess stood and those in attendance stood with, watching her leave. The hero caught up to her side, and he watched her flinch ever so slightly.  
"What's going on with you?" He asked quietly, looking away to make it less uncomfortable for the both of them. "I know I don't know you that well personally, but this doesn't seem like you, princess. Is it because I've moved into the castle? Are you still grieving for your father? What's troubling you?"  
Zelda stopped and gazed into his eyes. He didn't know how to articulate it outloud, but he felt like he could stare into her deep cerulean eyes for eternity… They felt so familiar, and yet so full of secrets.  
"I'm well, Link. Don't worry yourself over me. Just a lot to get done lately, is all."  
Link wouldn't take that excuse. "You're spacey, you don't eat, and you don't seem to sleep well, either. I didn't think it was my place to say anything, but no one else will be honest with you."  
She smiled, tiredly, and started walking again. "You're not only courageous, but kind. I'm blessed to have you in my life, Hero of Time."  
He blushed and they continued their walk in silence.

"I don't know what to do, Saria."  
Link sat in the plush grass of the Sacred Forest Meadow, whilst Saria brushed out his hair. "The Zelda I met as a child was so passionate, fierce and wise. She still is, but a lot… less. Less of herself, if you ask me."  
He felt her tug at his hair and knew she was using the moment to braid it secretly. "You were gone seven long years, Link. People change in seven years, and princesses are no exception."  
"It just seems like something is on her mind, is all. I wish I could help."  
She pulled his head back by his hair and kissed his forehead. He blushed and sat up straight.  
"You're considerate to a fault, 'hero'!" The Sage teased. "Maybe ask her out on a date? That would get her mind off things!"  
Link laughed heartily at that! "What in the world would she want with me, a common orphan and misfit?"  
Saria scratched his neck softly. She always did that when he was tense. "You're the Hero of Hyrule, and a Knight in his own right. If you want to make her feel better, stop treating her like a victim and start treating her like a friend again."  
Link shook his head, but smiled. "Alright, alright. I'll take her to the lake, or something! Just a walk to clear her head."  
Saria pat his head. "Atta boy!"

 _I've got to thank her for this idea._

As Link and Zelda walked along the shores of Hylia, he felt more at peace than he had in a very long time. He wondered if she could say the same. He gave a quick glance to her outfit: A simple white dress with pink shawl, and a hat to keep her less conspicuous as the one and only princess of Hyrule. _Goddesses,_ he thought, _she looks beautiful._  
"This was a lovely idea, Link." She piped up quietly. He noticed her hands shaking. Thankfully, she was nervous, too. They stopped at the edge of the lake and looked on to the island across the way.  
"I'm glad you thought so!" He replied a bit too eagerly. "I really wanted to spend some time with you. You know… alone."  
Link watched the sides of her mouth turn upright for just a second, and gained the courage to finally lace his fingers with hers. She flinched again, for a moment, before grasping his hand back. His heart was going to beat out of his chest! He turned his head so she wouldn't see him blush.  
"Link…?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You've been a good friend to me…"  
He tried not to show the disappointment on his face, and turned to smile at her. Link lifted Zelda's chin to meet his gaze. She trembled. "Of course. I always will be."  
Zelda shook her head slightly, and blushed fiercely. "I hope not. That would make this terribly awkward."  
She closed the distance between them, and they shared a kiss under the hot Hyrulian sun.


	3. Chapter 3: The Question

The days turned into weeks, and the Hero and Princess were busier than ever in a time post-Ganon. The Castle Town was returning to normal, the ice in the Zora's Domain was almost completely melted, and monsters left behind by Ganon's reign were chased off or destroyed upon notice. Zelda could never begin to thank Link enough for his contribution in the revival of the land – his appearance made the whispers of her disappearance for seven long years less noticeable.  
Today, the couple – Zelda smiled at that word – found themselves helping out in Kakariko. Townsfolk in droves began to move out to the village in hopes of something quieter, and the princess and Hero of Time were there to help oversee construction and allocation of resources. With a little friendly help from the Gorons and their superior strength, things were looking better than ever in Kakariko.  
Zelda felt a peck on her cheek and jumped. Link hung off a rafter on a new building, smiling at her, upside down. She grinned and shoved his helmet over his face. Before she could chastise him, the workers hooted and hollered. The two blushed and looked away.  
"When you gonna make her an honest woman, Link?" The foreman teased. Zelda rolled her eyes.  
"Get back to work! Sun down is nigh, and the foundation for the new marketplace needs to be done today!"  
The foreman chuckled and went on his way. Link dropped from the rafter and dragged Zelda to a corner, hidden away, to steal a kiss away from prying eyes. She melted in his arms – like always – and returned the kiss.  
To her disappointment, he broke away.  
"Easy there, Princess. I'm a gentleman, and a gentleman saves himself!" He teased, tickling her side. Zelda grabbed his hands away and threw them off her, pretending to be annoyed.  
"Don't say such inappropriate things!" She protested, and they smiled once more at each other.  
"You should head home." Link replied, changing the pace of the conversation. "Impa will worry if you're not behind Castle walls after sundown."  
Zelda sighed, resigned to the truth in his words. "Yes, yes, of course. I'll fetch my horse and an escort for the way home. Will you be home for dinner?"  
"Probably not." He admitted. "But I'll make sure to see you before you head to bed."  
"I look forward to it." She replied with a twinkle in her eye. Link grinned, turned her and gently pushed her off. "On your way, then!"

"Still an unfinished plate, princess."  
Zelda sat at her nightstand, brushing out her hair, dodging Impa's invasive questions. She stared at herself in the mirror, blankly.  
"Is it your figure you're worried about? I assure you, a couple pounds are healthy for a girl your age." Impa continued.  
"I'm not worried about my figure, Impa, though I thank you for your _candor_ in the matter." Zelda retorted, annoyed at the mention of her weight. "I've just not been hungry as of late. It's really nothing to trouble yourself over."  
Impa shook her head, and sat at the princess' bedside. _Oh_ , Zelda thought, _here we go._  
"I would believe you, princess, but…" The attendant trailed off.  
"Out with it, then. It's not like you to be hard for words."  
"Well, I haven't had to change your moon cloths since we've returned." Impa looked at Zelda in the mirror. Zelda avoided her, as nonchalantly as she could.  
"It's common when a girl doesn't eat that she should become… irregular. Impa, this is a most inappropriate discussion to have!" Zelda chided her, setting her brush down and turning to her attendant. "I won't have such personal discussions with anyone but my doctor!"  
Impa raised a brow, and Zelda immediately regretted her choice of words.  
"I can't recall the last time you snapped at me, either, your highness." Impa seemed to tread carefully, but she irritated the princess no less. "I've been told when someone is grieving improperly, the intense stress can cause them a lack of appetite, mood changes and irregularity. I'm only concerned for your wellbeing, Zelda. Goddesses, you're all we have left of the royal family. Should anything happen to you…"  
"Nothing is going to happen to me, Impa." Zelda smiled. She reached forward and grabbed Impa's hand. "Perhaps you are right, and I could use help dealing with Father's death and all that's happened to me. But I assure you, I'm in peak physical health. If it will calm you, I'll speak to someone about this. Alright?"  
Her attendant relaxed a bit. "I'm grateful. Thank you, princess."

Impa left and Zelda was left with her thoughts for a bit. There was nothing to tell anyone, because there was no problem. Nothing she could not handle on her own… Sometime later, as she laid in bed, the princess awoke suddenly. She sat up, and realized a fairy was in her room!  
"Why… Hello, little one." Zelda whispered. "What are you doing out of the Forest, and at such a late hour?"  
The fairy whizzed around her head, dizzying the princess. She giggled. "Enough, now! What is it?"  
The white little creature circled around her room before leaving out the window. It hung outside the frame.  
"What is it?" The princess asked. "You want me to follow you?"  
Zelda donned a robe and located the back staircase to the courtyard beneath her bedroom. She snuck past the guards – who'd call her a loon if they saw her chasing fairies! – and found her new little friend. It flew past her and deeper into the courtyards.  
"Wait!" She whispered loudly. "Come back!"  
She followed the fairy to a part of the courtyard she'd always loved. It was surrounded by crystal waters, decked with darling flowers, and just happened to be the first place she met Link. As she entered the courtyard, she noticed someone standing at the far-end, upon the staircase.  
"Who's there?" Zelda asked. Just then, the courtyard lit with the colors of green and white all around her! The figure she'd seen was none other than Link! He stepped forward, and she saw he wore a blue tunic, red cape and golden shoulder blades, which she recognized as regal knight attire. Zelda gasped and walked towards him.  
"Link… What are you doing here? What are these lovely creatures?"  
"They're sprites, from the forest." He answered softly, smiling into her eyes as he took her hands. "They're all over the Kokiri Forest and Sacred Forest Meadow. I brought some with me, for this."  
Zelda's stomach fluttered. "For what?"  
Link cleared his throat and took in a big breath. Her heart stopped. _This couldn't be happening! It had to be a dream…_  
"I had a speech pr-prepared, but… I can't think straight, right now.." He laughed nervously. His hands, in hers, were sweating. "Zelda… You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're so much more than beautiful… You're brilliant, and witty, and strong… You're my best friend."  
Link knelt down on his knee. The sprites stood in place, lighting the courtyard dimly. "Princess…"  
Her eyes welled with tears.  
"I have to have you by my side, no matter what, for the rest of my life. Zelda," The Hero held his breath. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
